Where's Pinky?
Lúc Pinky đi mất một cách lạ thường, Phineas và Ferb làm một cái máy có thể khiến Buford có được khứu giác của những chú chó. Tuy nhiên, nó hoạt động hiệu quả đến nỗi cuộc sống bí mật của Perry và Pinky đặt vào tình thế nguy hiểm. Trong khi đó, Candace gặp Jeremy tại Tòa Thị chính để ăn trưa nhưng bị kéo vào một chuyến đi tìm hiểu lịch sử. Tóm tắt cốt truyện Ở sân sau, Gretchen thảo luận với Phineas, Ferb, Buford và Baljeet về việc họ nên làm gì khi có cuộc hoành hành của thây ma. Baljeet đưa ra ý kiến là trốn trong tầng hầm, nhưng Gretchen không đồng ý. Candace đến sân sau và hỏi họ đang làm gì, Gretchen bảo là đó là bài thuyết trình hàng tháng về thây ma, và Phineas mời Candace gia nhập với bọn họ, nhưng cô từ chối, khi cô tin rằng không có thứ gì về thây ma mà cô không biết. Ferb bảo Candace là có một con thây ma ở đằng sau cô, khiến cô phải hoảng hốt và quay đằng sau, cuối cùng phát hiện ra là bọn trẻ đang đùa với cô. Ngay sau đó, Isabella vào sân sau và báo là Pinky đã mất tích. Buford nói rằng cún chihuahua là "thứ đầu tiên mà thây ma tìm đến". Sau khi Isabella nhắc đến việc Pinky không ăn bữa sáng của mình là món thịt cuộn, Gretchen đưa ý kiến là Isabella nên phát tờ rơi, Buford khuyên rằng họ đơn giản là không làm gì cả và Phineas khuyên là làm một cái máy có thể khiến khứu giác của con người trở thành khứu giác của loài chó, và Isabella đồng ý với ý tưởng của Phineas. Candace đến nói rằng cô không thể bắt quả tang em trai cô, khi cô đang có cuộc hẹn với Jeremy và ăn trưa tại Tòa Thị chính. Baljeet không biết điều này, Buford nghĩ rằng Tòa Thị chính chỉ làm những vụ hầu tòa và than phiền là không có ai đệm trống cho "trò đùa" của cậu. Candace sau đó an ủi Isabella là Pinky sẽ trở về, giống như Perry thường ngày luôn trở về. Candace sau đó hỏi Perry đâu; Isabella hỏi Pinky đâu; Buford chỉ hỏi về món thịt cuộn buổi sáng được nhắc đến trước đó, khiến Baljeet phải tức giận chơi một bản đệm trống cho trò đùa của cậu. Tại trụ sở của Perry, Thiếu tá Monogram nói với cậu là cậu sẽ được Pinky hỗ trợ khi Pinky thông báo cho họ là Doofenshmirtz dự định lấy đi chứng thư của Vùng Ba Bang. Monogram giải thích rằng Pinky rất giỏi máy tính, vỏ bọc hiệu quả, và thẳng thắn "cần thời gian". Sau khi thông báo xong, Monogram nhận ra rằng cả Perry và Pinky đều có biệt danh là "Đặc vụ P" và nói họ "đều có chữ P trên tên của họ". Ông sau đó hỏi Carl về phần đệm trống của ông, và Carl tiết lộ nó ở "ngay trước mặt" ông. Phần đệm trống của ông chỉ là một cái tờ giấy với cụm từ "Ba-Dum Crash" cùng với hình của một bộ trống trên đó. Candace hiện đang đứng tại một cái bảng chỉ dẫn, tìm đường nhanh nhất đến quầy ăn ở Tòa Thị chính. Một người hướng dẫn viên du lịch sau đó xen ngang cô và đưa cô vào một chuyến đi quanh tòa nhà, điều mà cô cố từ chối. Một trong những du khách kể với cô là bà đã cố thoát ra hai lần. Người hướng dẫn viên tiếp tục dẫn mọi người đi tham quan và Candace buộc phải đi chuyến đi với những du khách khác. Perry và Pinky đến được Tòa Thị chính và vào trong xếp hàng. Doofenshmirtz thấy được hai người ở phía trước họ và bảo họ di chuyển ra để nói chuyện với các đặc vụ động vật. Doofenshmirtz ngạc nhiên khi thấy Perry mang một chú chó (Pinky) theo và nhắc họ rằng ở đây không cho phép loài chó vào, trước khi giới thiệu Máy Hòa Vào trong Nền. Ông trình bày rằng ông sẽ dùng nó để đánh cắp chứng thư của Ba Bang, khi "Sẽ dễ dàng tìm một vật thể giấu kín hơn khi bạn cũng được giấu kín." Ông miêu tả cách ông sẽ dùng nó bằng cách làm mình biến mất và hiện ra nhiều lần cho đến khi nó làm ông nhức đầu và ông hi vọng là nó không có tác dụng phụ. Ông nhận ra và Pinky và Perry nghĩ là mình sẽ bị bẫy, nhưng Doofenshmirtz nói rằng ông "đã bẫy" hai đặc vụ động vật bởi chế độ quản lí, khi họ không có số. Ông biến mất lần nữa và lẻn đến chỗ của chứng thư. Perry và Pinky quyết định đuổi theo Doofenshmirtz, quên rằng họ vẫn chưa có số. Phineas và Ferb giới thiệu Mũ Khứu giác và đặt nó vào đầu của Buford, người nói rằng giờ cậu có thể "ngửi được tương lai". Lúc Isabella hỏi cậu tìm được Pinky, cậu chạy đi và đi theo mùi hương của thịt hun khói. Bọn trẻ buộc phải đuổi theo cậu. Trở lại Tòa Thị chính, người hướng dẫn viên trình bày về John P. Tri-State và Otto H. Adjacent nhưng Candace xen ngang ông, giải thích rằng cô chỉ muốn đi ra quầy ăn. Tuy nhiên, người hướng dẫn viên không để cô rời đi bằng cách giải thích luật lệ và ngăn cô đi ra khỏi dây phân cách. Trong lúc đó, Doofenshmirtz tìm được một cái thang máy và dùng nó để đến Quầy Lưu niệm và Hầm Bí mật. Tại nhà Flynn-Fletcher, Isabella xoa bụng của Buford bằng món đồ chơi chút-chít của Pinky để cậu có thể theo được mùi của Pinky, nhưng Buford lại đi theo mùi của người đưa thư. Trong lúc đó, Doofenshmirtz đến được "Quầy Lưu niệm và Hầm bí mật" và tìm thấy được chứng thư, nhưng Perry và Pinky tìm được ông và Doofenshmirtz băn khoăn làm thế nào họ thoát được chế độ quản lí. Perry cho ông xem cái thẻ có sô 7 ở trên đó. Lúc Doofenshmirtz chuẩn bị chạy trốn với Máy Hòa vào trong nền, ông bị Pinky đá và làm ông đánh rơi chứng thư. Nó đã bị trộn lẫn với những tờ giấy khác. Trở lại chuyến đi, người hướng dẫn viên cho Candace và nhóm du khách xem những bài hát và tiếp tục giải thích lịch sử của Ba Bang qua một bài hát. Sau bài hát đó, nhóm du khách tiếp tục tìm hiểu lịch sử của kế toán. Tại Quầy Lưu niệm và Hầm bí mật, Perry và Pinky tiếp tục tìm chứng thư của Ba Bang. Doofenshmirtz tìm được nó trước và nhanh chóng rời đi. Perry và Pinky đuổi theo ông trên thang máy. Cùng lúc đó, Buford cuối cùng cũng tìm được Perry tại Tòa Thị chính và Baljeet băn khoăn rằng tại sao họ lại có lỗ của chó tại một nơi không cho chó vào. Perry thấy Doofenshmirtz sắp sửa rời đi và cậu bấm một cái nút để nhốt Doofenshmirtz bên trong Tòa Thị chính. Perry sau đó thấy bọn trẻ đang tiến đến chỗ Pinky và cậu bắn móc neo để có thể đu qua Doofenshmirtz để lấy Máy Hòa lẫn Vào trong Nền từ ông và dùng nó để khiến cậu và Pinky trở nên tàng hình. Buford băn khoăn là tại sao cậu lại không thấy Pinky ở nơi nó đáng lẽ phải ở đó. Phineas nghĩ rằng họ nên chỉnh cỗ máy lại. Doofenshmirtz sử dụng máy tính để mở khóa và bấm mật khẩu mà ông tự đoán: "Nhóm tuần lộc". Lúc cửa được mở khóa, Perry và Pinky bao vây ông, và khi Perry nhớ được Monogram nói là Pinky rất giỏi máy tính, Perry huýt sáo cho cậu để cậu dùng máy tính. Pinky dùng nó đánh vào mặt của Doofenshmirtz, khiến ông phải đánh rơi chứng thư. Lúc chuyến đi kết thúc, người hướng dẫn viên hỏi họ có muốn đi lại lần nữa và cả nhóm du khách ngoại trừ Candace nhanh chóng chạy đi. Candace nói rằng cô thích bài hát, và người hướng dẫn viên chuẩn bị hát lại bài hát lần nữa thì ông thấy được Perry đang chạy đến chỗ của Candace. Ông khẳng định rằng chuyến đi đã kết thúc khi không cho thú cưng vào. Isabella cảm ơn Candace vì tìm thấy Pinky và thấy Perry. Bọn trẻ sau đó quay về nhà ăn món thịt cuộn bữa sáng, và Candace sau đó hỏi người hướng dẫn viên du lịch là ông làm việc ở Tòa Thị chính được bao lâu. Ông tiết lộ rằng ông không làm việc ở đây và tin rằng ông được người ngoài hành tinh gửi đến Trái Đất để giúp những cư dân ở đây khi cần và rời đi. Jeremy hỏi Candace là cô đã đi đâu và cô nói rằng cô đã buộc phải đi theo một chuyến đi của người hướng dẫn viên. Jeremy nhận ra đó là Don, là "người xem tranh" tại Tòa Thị chính. Tập phim kết thúc khi Don, đang đội Mũ Khứu giác và giữ lấy chứng thư, hô to rằng: "Tôi là người lãnh đạo của Vùng Ba Bang". Một bức tranh hình bộ trống với dòng chư "Ba-Dum Crash" lại xuất hiện. Bài hát *"Watchin' and Waitin'" (nhạc nền) *"History of the Tri-State Area" Phần hậu kết Một cảnh phim xuất hiện với Doof nói rằng "Oh, tuyệt! Giờ ta lẫn lộn hết rồi!" và theo sau là hai lời điệp khúc của bài hát "History of the Tri-State Area". Thư viện ảnh |350px}} "Thường nhật" "Tớ biết chúng ta sẽ làm gì hôm nay" Không. "Quá nhỏ tuổi để..." Không. Lời thoại của Ferb "What'cha doin'?" Không. "Này, Perry đâu rồi?" Lối vào trụ sở của Perry Không. "Ồ, cậu đây rồi, Perry" Nhạc chuông xấu xa Không. Lời thoại đáng nhớ Thông tin cơ sở *Rất nhiều tòa nhà của chính phủ thật sự có yêu cầu những người viếng thăm phải đi chuyến du lịch của họ. *Linda không xuất hiện hay được nhắc đến trong tập này. *Tập phim đầu tiên với tên của Pinky trên tiêu đề. *Tập phim thứ ba có tiêu đề ở dạng "Where's _____?". ("Where's Perry?", "Where's Perry? (Part Two)") *Lần thứ năm mà Perry hợp tác với đặc vụ khác. Bốn lần trước là với Đặc vụ 0-0 Kép trong "Elementary My Dear Stacy", Gấu trúc Peter trong "Meapless in Seattle", những đặc vụ khác trong Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension và Lyla Lolliberry trong "Sidetracked". *Lần thứ hai mà Cún Chihuahua Pinky đấu với Heinz Doofenshmirtz. (Where's My Perry?) *Một điều được tiết lộ là Danville được biết đến với những vở nhạc kịch ngẫu nhiên. *Vùng Ba Bang đã từng là ba Vùng Một Bang. *Người hướng dẫn viên du lịch nói rằng "¡No cruzar la cuerda por favor!", dịch từ tiếng Tây Ban Nha là "Làm ơn đừng rời khỏi dây". *John P. Tristate và Otto H. Adjacent được nhắc đến và được thấy trong một bức tranh. ("Hip Hip Parade") *Lần thứ tám mà Candace không thấy Ý tưởng tuyệt vời. ("Hail Doofania!", "Atlantis", "Brain Drain", "Bullseye!", "Escape from Phineas Tower", "Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets", "Backyard Hodge Podge") *Doofenshmirtz nghĩ rằng Pinky là thú nuôi của Perry. *Trừ Isabella, Gretchen là Cô gái Bên lò sưởi duy nhất xuất hiện trong tập này. Cô chủ trì một buổi thuyết trình hàng tháng về Sự chuẩn bị cho Cuộc hoành hành của thây ma. Mỉa mai thay, trong tập phim Halloween đặc biệt, "Night of the Living Pharmacists", trong số những người đã tụ tập lại trong buổi thuyết trình đó - chính cô, Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford và Candace - Gretchen lại là người đầu tiên biến thành thây ma. *Đây là lần thứ hai mà Buford làm trò cười và tức giận khi không có ai cười. ("De Plane! De Plane!") Thông tin phát hành *Tập phim được công chiếu trên Disney Channel theo yêu cầu vào ngày 31 tháng 5, 2013. *Tập phim được phát sóng đúng 5 năm sau "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C." và "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford". Công chiếu toàn cầu *28 tháng 7, 2013 (Disney XD Ba Lan) *12 tháng 8, 2013 (Disney Channel Bra-xin và Mĩ Latinh) *16 tháng 8, 2013 (Kênh Gia đình, Canada) *23 tháng 9, 2013 (Disney Channel Nga) *15 tháng 10, 2013 (Disney XD Đức) *3 tháng 11, 2013 (Disney XD Tây Ban Nha) *25 tháng 11, 2013 (Disney XD Ý) *15 tháng 12, 2013 (Disney Channel Hungari) *13 tháng 1, 2014 (Disney Channel Bồ Đào Nha) *8 tháng 2, 2014 (Disney Channel Châu Á) *16 tháng 11, 2014 (RCTI In-đô-nê-xi-a) Lỗi *Trong bài hát "History of the Tri-State Area", "Capitol building" bị ghi sai trên tấm biển là "Capital buiding". *Khi đọc những nút trong thang máy, Doofenshmirtz đọc không đúng thứ tự của hai nút "Garage" và "Basement" (Tầng hầm) *Pinky có diện mạo Mùa 1 của cậu trong lúc đoàn tụ với Isabella. *Khi Doofenshmirtz nhấn mật mã để mở khóa máy tính, ông dùng 19 chữ cái, nhưng từ "reindeerflotilla" chỉ dùng 16 chữ cái. Nối tiếp *"Những vở nhạc kịch ngẫu nhiên" từ bài hát "Ain't Got Rhythm" và "Impress My Professor" có thể được thấy. *Việc Vùng Ba Bang được hình thành do Vùng Hai Bang với Vùng Adjacent hợp nhất lại với nhau đã được khẳng định lại một lần nữa ("Hip Hip Parade"). Ám chỉ *' ' - Câu mà Doofenshmirtz nói Perry và Pinky được lấy từ bộ phim năm 1939, The Wizard of Oz, trong đó có Margaret Hamilton (Phù thủy Hắc ám miền Tây) đe dọa Judy Garland (Dorothy) "Tôi sẽ cho cậu nhận lấy... và con chó nhỏ của cậu nữa". Đây là lần thứ hai mà ông nói câu này, lần đầu là khi ông là Thầy phù thủy Doof trong tập phim "Wizard of Odd" *' ' - Mật khẩu để mở cánh cửa an ninh, "reindeer flotilla", là mật khẩu của Kevin Flynn từ phim năm 1982. *'Pillsbury Dough Boy' - Lúc Doofenshmirtz bị chọc ở bụng bởi một người đang cố bắt thang máy, điệu cười của ông tương tự như trong một mẫu quảng cáo sản phẩm Poppin' Fresh. *'Gravity Falls' - Điều luật mà Thiếu tá Monogram miêu tả giống với dòng truyện trong mùa 1, Lil' Gideon cố gắng lấy được chứng thư đất đai của Mystery Shack, khiến Mystery Shack thuộc về cậu. Diễn viên * Vincent Martella vai Phineas, Diễn viên bổ sung * Ashley Tisdale vai Candace * Thomas Sangster vai Ferb * Caroline Rhea vai Mẹ * Dan Povenmire vai Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz, Diễn viên bổ sung * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh vai Thiếu tá Monogram, Diễn viên bổ sung * Tyler Alexander Mann vai Carl * John Viener vai Norm * Dee Bradley Baker vai Perry * Maulik Pancholy vai Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor vai Buford, Diễn viên bổ sung * Alyson Stoner vai Isabella, Diễn viên bổ sung * Mitchel Musso vai Jeremy * Kelly Hu vai Stacy * Olivia Olson vai Vanessa * J.G. Orrantia vai Rodney * John Mathot vai Kế toán Dipthong * Wayne Brady vai Don (Hướng dẫn viên) * Diễn viên bổ sung: Ariel Winter, Carlos Alazraqui, Django Marsh, Grey Delisle, Mo Collins :: Những nhân vật không xuất hiện trong tập này. en:Where's Pinky? es:¿Y Pinky? pt-br:Cadê o Pinky? Thể_loại:Tập phim Thể_loại:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Thể_loại:Thú mỏ vịt Perry Thể_loại:W Thể_loại:A đến Z